earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
73beetle
74beetle "PREPARE UR ANUS SARMANGO"' -73beetle, shortly before the invasion of the vatican.' 74beetle, 73 or Beetle is a well known player on the server. He is known for being close with Oretin_ , Paper, Schober60, and several other Austrians and Germans. He currently serves as the German minister of Transportation, and as the Präsident of Austria. He has a long and consistent history with the German nation stretching back to June of 2017. He also was the leader of the 1st Austrian Republic. He recently changed his name to 74beetle to mark his one year anniversary on EarthMC. Town List Tongatapu (Resident) Lisbon(1 And 2) (Founder) Marseille (Founder) Constantinople (Founder) Vienna (I II and III) (Founder) Jerusalem (Resident) Suez (Resident) Vaduz (Founder) Kassel (Founder) Bern (Resident) Some german town with an S (Founder) Budapest (I and II) Milan (Founder) Vatican City (Founder) Hamburg (Resident) Munich/Vienna-Graz(Resident/Founder/Resident) History Tongatapu (Pre-Germanic Era) 73beetle joined the server as wuwt on May 2nd, 2017. As soon as he joined he was hooked. 73beetle was walking to Britain to create a town in Scotland when he was sent an invite by Phantom1815, the leader of a town known as Tongatapu. 73beetle said yes and joined his first ever town. He played for over 5 hours that night, extremely addicted to the server and during that time he built his house and listened to stories about the notorious Praxis, he was told not to trust anyone named Mattjohn. And he signed off for the night. However when 73beetle returned he was greeted with a suprise, the nation of Tonga was disbanded and Tongatapu had been looted and destroyed, everything 73beetle had was gone. And even to this day no one knows who robbed Tongatapu, however it is speculated that it was a Praxis alt inside the town. So seeing that the town was destroyed 73beetle left Tongatapu by boat. Scotland/Lisbon 73beetle then made his way back to Britain where he had originally wanted to be, during his voyage he came across the ruins of a town in Portugal, 73 stopped sailing and got out of the boat to check it out. He was very intrigued about the history of this town during his look around and why it had fallen, however he continued on his way to Britain where he eventually arrived and built a small shack in Northern Scotland where he would live for a few nights, battling aggressive mobs and starvation. Frustrated, 73beetle returned once again to the ruins of Lisbon and scraped together 16 gold to create his first ever town. The first nation he would ever join was The Netherlands ran by TowerDefense, however he would leave one day later to join the USA where he would work with GuardedCharlie on several projects in Europe such as the road from Lisbon to Rome (A USA colony at the time) And a highway Lisbon which was never finished. However after gaining some active members, 73beetle made the decision to leave the USA for good and began his first ever Nation Portugal. Portugal One of the first things 73beetle did as leader of Portugal was to make an alliance with the Vatican. Portugal would go on to gain a few active members and establish a colony in North America, which started a small dispute with Canada. Eventually however, 73beetle decided he wanted to go onto greater things and left Lisbon for Marseilles with timebomb501. After 73beetle left Lisbon, it was burnt to the ground by the person he left in charge who said he would rebuild it but Lisbon wouldn't be rebuilt until 73beetle returned many months later. Marseilles/Constantinople 73beetle voiced his interest on creating France to one of his best friends at the time, Adolf Hitlar. 73beetle and Adolf_Hitlar looked around France during the night for the perfect spot and Marseilles in South France was chosen. Hitlar gave 73 the 4 remaining gold he needed to create France, if France was a puppet of Germany and so Vichy France was established. However nothing much would be accomplished before 73 decided to pack up and leave again due to France not gaining much traction, 73 went on to establish Constantinople with timebomb501 however this would not last long as well, and timebomb501 left one day and never returned 73beetle went to establish his most beloved nation in his entire History, Austria. Austria (Germanic-Era) Every player on EarthMC has their favorite time, and for 73beetle Austria was it. Austria had been an idea of 73beetle's since Portugal, and as he discussed the possibility of this more and more with Adolf_Hitlar the more he had wanted to create Austria. However until then there had been a block in the way, the town of Toaster_Reich which occupied much of where Austria is. However as soon as Toaster_Reich fell 73beetle rushed to create Vienna (In the wrong place of course) with the help of Adolf_Hitlar. 73beetle was searching through and old storage vault under Vienna which he found gold in that he used to create Vienna and then Austria immediately after, and so it was-Austria was born. I aint gonna write the entire fucking Austrian history on here btw if you give a shit pls read here: First Austrian Republic. However all good things must come to an end, and so it was for the case of Austria at the hands of a disgusting 3rd world shithole country at that. However this would be the pinnacle of 73's time on the server for sure. He made several new friends during this time, most notably Oretin who would continue to be 73's bitch for many months to come and still serves that role excellently. The creation of Austria would also be 73's entrance into the German Community and would shape the rest of his time on the server, and still does today. Migration Period During this time after the fall of Austria, 73beetle would create several towns which would all end up in failure. He would also live in Jerusalem and several other cities before finally making a home in Munich, Germany where he resides to this day. Munich (I) Soon after joining, 73beetle would take leadership of the town from NX_Ironcrow. Who was quitting after being harrassed by Tortugas too much. Under 73beetle, Munich would explode in growth acquiring several new members and co-writing the Munich Times with paperpikmin as the German Empire expirenced turnmoil, however 73beetle after reclaiming Lisbon from it's ruin became increasingly focused on creating a new Portuguese state and so He moved back to Lisbon and unclaimed all of Munich which started a massive crisis between Germany and Czecho-Yisrael. Over the land Munich was on which techincally belonged to Czechoslovakia however Adolf_Hitlar had demarkated the line to include the Sudetenland. Portugal (II) After Munich fell, 73 moved back to Portugal to recreate the nation. Little success would be seen however and instead 73 would become one of the founding members of Iberia, later Spain. 73beetle began increasingly obsessed with another Earth Server during this time known as Praxis. He would be banned for advertising Praxis. -Return- After many months away from EarthMC, 73beetle finally returned sometime in November of 2017. At first he made the Vatican city which was going to be the new Wokist center of worship but after that, he moved back to Munich to reconstruct it. Munich (II) = Category:Players Category:Germany